Borders
by Nymeku
Summary: Japon, 2400. Hinata est envoyé en prison après avoir dépassé le couvre feu d'une heure et demie. Il est seul, ne sait plus de quel côté chercher ses amis et le monde semble soudain rempli de questions qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à se poser. UA. Kagehina.


Bonjour, voici une histoire que j'avais en tête depuis assez longtemps ! C'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur mais qui ne se prend pas plus au sérieux que ça. Enfin, c'est une expérimentation et je l'écris dans un état d'esprit plutôt relax. J'adore la science fiction et j'avais envie de m'essayer à la pseudo dystopie/fic futuriste depuis un bon bout de temps. L'univers est un peu spécial et très différent d'Haikyuu, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Disclaimer : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas et l'idée des bracelets est vaguement inspirée de Psycho-pass (si vous ne connaissez pas, courrez, c'est un chef d'oeuvre )

Pour situer le contexte, l'action prend place au Japon, dans les années 2400 (environ).

* * *

« - Hinata Shôyô. »

Le nom résonna sinistrement contre les hauts murs de béton. Une sentence irrévocable. Le ciel gris pesait comme une enclume sur ses épaules. Les bâtiments autour de lui s'étendaient à l'infini. Rien que de longues rangées de hangars dont la couleur délavée se confondait avec la tristesse du ciel. Un tombeau sans fenêtre qui s'effondrait sur lui.

La façade d'un entrepôt émergeait du sol poussiéreux. Des lézardes craquelaient le béton, et de longues traces blanches coulaient là où la pluie avait effacé la peinture.

Il inspira. L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons comme un millier d'aiguilles. Une odeur d'orage planait dans l'atmosphère. Sa tête tournait, mais jamais sa vision n'avait été plus acérée, ou son ouïe plus claire. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si son esprit se perdait dans l'immensité de grisaille tandis que ses pieds s'ancraient dans le sol.

Son cœur manqua un battement, et il sentit le sang pulser jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur lui, comme autant de chasseurs dont il serait la proie. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réconfort dans le fait que chacune des personnes présentes était destinée au même sort que lui.

Il leva la tête vers l'homme en uniforme militaire. Ses traits implacables et le regard aussi dur que la voix. Hinata déglutit. Il aurait aimé déguerpir, mais il n'était pas certain que ses jambes puissent le porter.

Lentement, il s'avança vers l'estrade qui surplombait le petit attroupement. Un pied après l'autre dans la poussière, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. S'il regardait le général, ou quel que soit son grade, qui l'attendait, il allait vomir. Ou peut-être même pire, son estomac lui avait déjà joué de nombreux tours. Il frissonna.

Les mètres défilaient trop doucement et trop vite à la fois. Le bois grinça sinistrement lorsqu'il monta la première marche. C'était comme aller à l'échafaud. D'ici, il voyait le groupe de jeunes tout aussi désorientés que lui. Certains avaient les yeux rouges et bouffis. Personne de devait excéder la vingtaine. Il se reconnaissait en chacun d'eux.

Aux yeux de la société, ils étaient assez dérangeants pour qu'on décide de s'en débarrasser.

Le militaire haut gradé lui enfonça un uniforme sombre dans les bras. Il était plié, mais Hinata pouvait distinguer les immenses chiffres rouges au dos de la chemise. Comme un bœuf qu'on aurait marqué au fer chauffé à blanc.

« - Détenu numéro 10. »

Une jeune femme à droite de l'estrade, elle aussi en uniforme militaire, griffonna dans un registre. Les médailles du général cliquetèrent.

Hinata releva les yeux, et lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'homme d'au moins deux fois sa taille, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de son uniforme. Le militaire, en revanche, lui accorda à peine un regard désintéressé avant d'appeler un nouveau nom.

L'indifférence, c'était pire que la haine à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il n'existait plus, aux yeux de personne, c'était insupportable. Lui qui avait toujours brillé naturellement, parfois trop selon ses parents, se retrouvait dans un monde qui n'avait plus de place pour « quelqu'un comme lui ».

On attendait qu'il quitte l'estrade. Seulement quelques mètres le séparaient de ses codétenus. Il prit une grande inspiration, silencieuse pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du général, et se dirigea vers l'attroupement.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un insecte qu'on aurait négligemment écarté du bout de la chaussure. Pas écrasé, parce que la violence desservait notre bien-être à tous. Il pouvait sentir les relents de dégoût émaner de certains militaires. Une chose de plus qu'il devait encaisser, son self-control commençait à s'effriter. Sa mâchoire se crispa incontrôlablement et il luta pour ne pas faire demi-tour et leur hurler à la face toute l'injustice dont il était victime.

Il se plaça à l'orée du groupe, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter. C'était solitaire et réconfortant à la fois. Un champ de visages crispés qui se lamentaient à l'unisson. Ou qui pestaient intérieurement, comme lui.

Hinata n'avait jamais été une créature de solitude. Il voulait échanger, faire assez de bruit pour combler l'immense vide qui stagnait entre les entrepôts. C'était toujours plus facile à plusieurs, mais l'ombre des gardes l'empêchaient de faire un pas vers ses camarades. On ne leur avait pas explicitement interdit de parler, cependant, il aurait semblé criminel de briser le silence de plomb. Si lourd que ses mots se seraient égarés dans l'atmosphère suffocante.

Il essaya de croiser le regard d'un des autres détenus, mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, ou fixaient l'horizon d'un air sombre. Il resserra les bras autour de son uniforme, les sourcils froncés. La vie ici ne s'annonçait pas agréable. Il se demanda ce dont ils s'étaient rendus coupables pour atterrir ici, eux.

Hinata avait dépassé le couvre-feu d'une heure et demie.

Il avait décidé de s'entraîner au volleyball derrière son lycée et avait perdu notion du temps. La nuit été tombée avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Le ballon avait cet effet sur lui, et bien que le gardien ait refusé de lui ouvrir le gymnase en dehors des cours, il avait réussi à débusquer un ballon derrière un buisson. Le béton sale pouvait parfaitement faire office de terrain lorsqu'on était assez passionné.

Hinata trouvait cela dommage, qu'aucun de ses camarades ne veuille jouer avec lui. Le petit livret distribué par le gouvernement en début d'année interdisait l'utilisation d'une balle sans surveillance car c'était potentiellement dangereux, mais il s'en fichait.

Il avait fini par réaliser qu'il se fichait de beaucoup plus de choses que les autres, mais cela ne l'avait jamais inquiété. C'était naturel, et il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, il se brûlerait.

Au moment de partir, l'insigne gouvernemental qui surmontait l'entrée de son lycée lui avait à peine fait frémir l'échine, et il avait enfourché son vélo. Son ami avait dû signer à sa place le registre de présence dans la navette de transport. De toute manière, la milice ne patrouillait jamais dans les petites villes comme la sienne.

Mais la loi était la loi, et désobéir au gouvernement n'était pas une option.

L'éclair lumineux de la voiture de patrouille l'avait pris au dépourvu, et les uniformes gris n'avaient écouté aucunes de ses explications.

La panique avait été telle qu'il n'avait pas pensé à faire croire qu'il s'était perdu. Il n'avait jamais su mentir, de toute manière.

Délinquant. Traître à sa patrie.

Il se souviendrait toujours des joues humides de son père lorsque ses parents étaient venus le voir au centre de détention, le lendemain. Sa mère s'était contentée de lui hurler dessus à travers la vitre de plexiglas. Au bout de quinze minutes de vociférations incompréhensibles, elle avait semblé réaliser que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague et qu'il ne ferait pas le chemin du retour avec eux. Elle avait déglutit, pressé sa main contre la vitre et fait jurer à Hinata de revenir. Il avait promis, avec le torse et les yeux gonflés de détermination. Il supposait qu'elle avait agi ainsi pour se rassurer. Il n'allait qu'en prison, après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Ils étaient tous protégés par le gouvernement, pas vrai ?

Une heure pour leur dire au revoir, et il avait été transféré dans un camp de redressement. Celui-là était le plus grand de son district et accueillait tous les nouveaux détenus. Certains partaient ensuite dans de plus petits centres disséminés aux quatre coins du pays.

Il paraissait que c'était pour son bien et que ça lui éviterait de nombreux problèmes dans sa vie d'adulte. Hinata savait qu'il figurerait à jamais dans les registres de l'était, et que toute la bonne conduite du monde n'y changerait rien.

Un an en prison et il reviendrait aussi discipliné qu'un androïde, avait-on promis à ses parents.

Une voix grave et tonitruante tira Hinata de ses pensées. Un militaire suivi d'un groupe de jeunes vêtus du même uniforme que celui qu'il avait reçu passa quelques mètres plus loin. L'instructeur –Hinata et son groupe attendaient encore le leur- aboya un ordre et les détenus s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Leurs corps étaient tendus par la même raideur, on aurait dit un bataillon de statues. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur marche, ils semblèrent traîner un poids invisible, comme des marionnettes tirées en avant. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru son échine.

Le monde ici était aussi fade que les uniformes couleurs d'orage de la milice.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, cependant. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le gris avait été annonciateur de désastre.

Les murs de son école, là où un employé du gouvernement leur faisait la classe, de la maternelle jusqu'au lycée. Les formulaires que ses parents devaient remplir chaque année pour déclarer leur condition. Les agents qui tous les six mois, s'invitaient dans sa maison pour vérifier que rien n'avait changé, que l'insigne argent du gouvernement surplombait toujours leur porte d'entrée et qu'aucun effet personnel n'avait frayé sa place parmi les étagères.

C'était dangereux de posséder quelque chose de rare, avait rapidement compris Hinata. Cela nous différenciait des autres, et dans ce monde, personne ne voulait se faire remarquer. Alors il s'habillait invisible et se fondait dans la masse, tant bien que mal. Les caméras qui jonchaient les murs ne s'étaient certainement jamais attardées sur son passage. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un individu à intentions néfastes.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte, le gris avait contrôlé sa vie. C'était le parfait équilibre entre le blanc et le noir, la plus neutre des couleurs. Triste et paisible à la fois. Il supposait que ça correspondait à l'idée d'égalité et d'unité universelle dont se targuait le gouvernement. La sécurité et l'égalité pour tous.

Et pour assurer la sécurité de chacun, il fallait obéir à un certain nombre de règles.

Ne soit pas vu dehors après huit heures du soir. Ne te fais pas remarquer. Contrôle tes émotions en public. Obéit aux forces de l'ordre. Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Ne conteste pas l'autorité. De toute manière, le gouvernement a réponse à tout, tu ne devrais même pas avoir de questions.

Hinata n'avait pas de questions, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à questionner.

Une agitation générale lui fit relever la tête. Un homme longiligne et tout en angles s'avançait à grands pas vers eux. Ses chaussures à semelle épaisse soulevaient des volutes de poussière et l'uniforme gris qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps faisait ressortir la pâleur de ses traits. Sa peau était terne, comme recouverte d'un voile opaque. De petites rides striaient les coins de sa bouche et de ses paupières, Hinata lui donnait quarante-cinq ans. Ses yeux sombres scannèrent méthodiquement le groupe et sa bouche quasi inexistante se courba d'un rictus.

Le silence s'étira et un malaise étouffant se mit à grandir dans l'estomac d'Hinata. Il se sentait comme du bétail examiné avant d'être conduit à l'abattoir. Il déglutit et mobilisa toute son énergie pour ne pas détourner le regard lorsque les yeux de l'agent, certainement leur instructeur, s'attardèrent sur lui.

Il le détesta sur le champ.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, l'homme s'éclaircit la gorge. Il le faisait exprès pour les faire languir, Hinata en était certain. Il serra les dents.

« - Je suis le général Eriksson, votre instructeur. »

Sa voix siffla dans l'air comme un couteau chauffé à blanc. Juste assez grave pour qu'il ne devienne pas ridicule, mais assez aigüe pour lui vriller les tympans. S'il avait l'air frêle, il n'en restait pas moins aussi terrifiant que tous les agents du gouvernement. Il était militaire, qui plus est, les agents civils ne s'occupant pas des centres de détentions.

Un petit sourire satisfait ourlait ses lèvres, comme s'il savourait l'effet qu'il produisait.

« - Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. J'espère que vous avez pourquoi vous êtes là. On va mettre les choses au clair, vous n'êtes pas adaptés à la société. Je suis là pour vous apprendre à contrôler vos pulsions de malades. Lorsque c'est possible, évidemment. Je compte sur votre coopération, et sachez que toute bonne conduite sera récompensée. »

Ses yeux dévisagèrent la foule avec un air de requin.

« - En revanche, tout écart sera reporté au commissaire des affaires juridiques, qui décidera ensuite ce qu'il veut faire de vous. Votre sort ne tient plus à grand-chose. »

Le commissaire des affaires juridiques était le gérant de toutes les prisons de leur district. Il avait le soutien du gouvernement, et plus ou moins le droit de vie ou de mort sur les détenus. Pas littéralement, bien entendu, la peine de mort avait été abolie il y a bien longtemps.

Eriksson sortit un stylo et un petit paquet de feuille de sa veste.

« - Je suis désolé, vous comprenez, c'est pour la sécurité du pays, les individus déviants sont néfastes au bien être des autres. J'espère que vous ferez le bon choix, on peut toujours museler un chien, après tout. »

Il arborait un sourire qui fit dresser les cheveux d'Hinata sur sa nuque. Il n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. La peau aux coins de sa bouche se plissait comme du papier froissé.

« - On va commencer par les contrôles de bracelet, rangez-vous en ligne par ici. »

Personne ne bougea. Le sourcil du général Eriksson tressauta. Une fille aux cheveux noirs finit par prendre un pas hésitant, et le reste du groupe suivit.

Hinata ne regarda pas l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué mais se laissa guider par le flot de personnes autour de lui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau enragé qui se lançait encore et encore contre les barreaux de sa cage. Le silence l'assourdissait. Aucun murmure ne venait troubler l'atmosphère oppressante, comme si les paroles du général avaient aspiré tout l'oxygène de l'air.

Personne ne se connaissait, mais personne n'avait l'air de vouloir se connaitre.

Il maudit sa taille lorsqu'il se retrouva compressé entre le dos d'un garçon deux fois plus large que lui et la poitrine d'une fille à l'air patibulaire. L'endroit indiqué par le général était un petit préau de métal, tout en longueur, au bout duquel trois militaires étaient assis à une table. L'espace peinait à tous les contenir et ils étaient obligés de se serrer les uns contre les autres.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée, Hinata sentit les relents acides d'une nausée piquer sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis jura silencieusement lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par l'avancée de la file.

Plus que jamais auparavant, le bracelet autour de son poignet pesait une tonne. Rien que le fait d'y jeter un coup d'œil lui tordait l'estomac. Ce n'était pourtant pas nouveau, il le portait depuis la naissance. Un peu plus épais qu'un fil, un cercle aux reflets métalliques qui collait à la peau de son poignet. Il ne le sentait pas, d'habitude. Un petit écran intégré d'une puce électronique était attaché sur le dessus du bracelet.

Un autre dispositif que le gouvernement avait instauré pour la sécurité publique. Tout le monde en possédait un, et personne ne pouvait l'enlever. Du moins, personne de sa connaissance n'avait essayé, et l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il paraissait qu'un bracelet brisé envoyait un signal à la milice et que l'individu était immédiatement localisé, neutralisé et envoyé dans une prison bien plus stricte que celle-ci. Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Hinata. S'il n'avait rien pour se réjouir de sa situation, il s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir atterrit dans un des camps pour « ennemis publics ».

Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne issu d'un de ces camps, parce qu'on n'en revenait pas.

La file bougea à nouveau. Il pouvait maintenant entendre les « bip » de la machine utilisée pour contrôler leur score. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à dévaler ses tempes et sa nuque. Il ne connaissait pas son score, personne sauf le gouvernement n'avait accès aux machines qui allumaient l'écran.

C'était simple. Plus le nombre était élevé, plus la personne était considérée comme un bon citoyen. Le bracelet ne pouvait pas lire dans leurs pensées, alors il se basait sur des critères extérieurs comme le nombre de bonnes actions effectuées ou encore le type de fréquentation. Il n'en était pas certain, mais après l'arrestation d'un grand nombre de personnes sans motifs valable suivant la mise en place des bracelets, quelques conspirationnistes l'avaient accusé d'écouter les conversations et de transmettre les données au gouvernement.

Le score maximal était cent, et en dessous de quarante, c'était l'arrestation assurée. Comme on ne pouvait pas connaître son score en dehors des contrôles, on était forcés d'agir correctement en permanence.

Leurs scores à tous devait être assez bas. Il se demanda comment ils étaient calculés, dans ce cas là. Hinata n'avait commis aucune mauvaise action, hormis le fait d'avoir dépassé le couvre feu. L'entrée en prison descendait-elle automatiquement le score ? Cela ne semblait pas logique.

Le reste de l'attente s'écoula dans un brouillard d'angoisse et de lutte pour l'oxygène.

Lorsqu'enfin son tour arriva, il se sentit paralysé par le regard glacial du militaire. Il le jaugea une seconde puis retourna à sa tablette numérique. L'infirmière à côté de lui tendit un registre sur lequel il dut apposer sa signature face à son nom.

Il était officiellement en prison.

« - Ta main, lui demanda sèchement l'agent sans lever les yeux. »

Hinata tendit un bras dont il essaya de contrôler les tremblements. L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire compatissant, légèrement crispé. Il pouvait sentir le mépris dans ses yeux. Il n'était plus rien, maintenant. Un déchet de la société. Un poids encombrant dont on ne savait que faire, comme un objet défectueux. Sauf qu'il n'existait pas de modalités d'échanges pour un humain qui ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu.

Il ne réussissait pas à lui en vouloir, il avait lui-même été éduqué dans la haine des fauteurs de troubles. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait appris que le bien-être de tous passait avant le sien et que l'égoïsme le mènerait à sa perte. Qu'il devait obéir à un certain nombre de règles pour la prospérité de la communauté. Que certaines choses étaient interdites mais que c'était toujours dans son intérêt.

Hinata comprenait tous ces préceptes et dans un certaine mesure, les pensait utiles, il avait juste du mal à les appliquer à lui-même. Jamais il n'avait causé de tort à qui que ce soit, il ne faisait qu'expérimenter avec la vie.

Il considérait son incarcération comme la chose la plus injuste qu'il lui soit arrivé. Son sang se mettait à bouillir dès qu'il ressassait le sujet. Hinata avait dix-huit ans, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait plus contre qui être en colère.

L'homme derrière la table se munit d'un appareil qui ressemblait étrangement à cet objet du passé qu'il avait vu dans un musée avec ses parents. Quelque chose qui servait à scanner des « codes-barres », s'il se souvenait bien. Il ne savait pas grand-chose du passé, les seuls vestiges que le gouvernement rendaient publics étant ces technologies archaïques et aléatoires qui à ses yeux, n'avaient aucune utilité. Il se rappelait aussi d'une grosse boîte rectangulaire appelée « lecteur de DVD », pas qu'il sache ce que c'est. De drôles de personnes, nos ancêtres.

Hinata déglutit et fit tout son possible pour que personne ne remarque ses respirations erratiques. La présence étouffante de la fille à la poitrine généreuse lui manquait presque. Tout plutôt que l'air désintéressé du militaire lorsqu'il passa le scanner au-dessus de son poignet. L'écran de son bracelet clignota vert deux fois avant de s'éteindre à nouveau.

Il retint son souffle dans l'attente du résultat. L'homme le sonda quelques secondes avant d'annoncer d'une voix rauque.

« - A droite.

\- Mais- réagit instinctivement Hinata. »

Le regard tranchant qu'il reçut coupa court à ses protestations. On refusait encore une fois de lui donner des réponses. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le petit groupe qui avait commencé à s'agglutiner, à droite. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, il remarqua un autre groupe, tout à fait identique, et croisa une paire de regards aussi désorientés que le sien.

La boule de colère qui brûlait au fond de son estomac devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Une fois tous les détenus vérifiés, un militaire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré les conduit à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt. Le général Eriksson les attendait, adossé à la porte, une tasse fumante en main. Il les regarda s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment sans un mot. Hinata soupira de soulagement lorsque l'air sec et frais pénétra ses narines. La moiteur du dehors était insupportable.

« - C'est bon, on a arraché les mauvaises herbes ? Dit soudain le général dans un sourire qui laissait apparaître ses dents jaunies. »

Il se redressa dans un mouvement qui se voulait nonchalant et claqua la porte. Hinata cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Le général avala bruyamment une gorgée.

« - Ces réunions n'étaient pas secrètes avant, mais on a une petite surprise pour vous. Bon ... on va commencer par les formalités. C'est simple, je vous donne un numéro de cellule et une copie du règlement, vous feriez bien de la lire d'ailleurs. »

Il agita une liasse de feuilles.

« - En gros, pas de tentatives d'évasion, pas de désobéissance aux instructeurs et pas de contacts entre vous en dehors des séances prévues à cet effet. Je vous veux debout à six heures, un agent viendra vous chercher devant la porte de votre cellule pour vous emmener au réfectoire. A six heures trente, vous verrez un psychiatre en groupe pendant une heure puis serez reconduit à votre cellule. Que ce soit clair, vous n'en sortez pas. Elles sont individuelles, ce n'est pas pour rien, il ne manquerait plus que vous élaboriez des plans entre vous … »

Il grommela ensuite quelque chose qu'Hinata ne comprit pas.

« - Un médecin passera dans votre cellule et me fera un rapport. On reviendra vous chercher pour le repas de midi, et vous filerez à l'usine. »

Hinata haussa les sourcils. Il ne savait pas que les prisonniers étaient tenus de travailler.

Leur instructeur se racla la gorge et attendit d'avoir leur entière attention pour continuer.

« - Ne faîtes pas cette tête, on arrive aux choses intéréssantes. »

Hinata redoutait le pire. Le général se réjouissait de leur confusion et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« - C'est une réforme récente. On s'est rendu compte au fil des ans qu'il fallait un cadre aux gens comme vous pour rentrer dans le moule. Quoi de mieux qu'un travail pour vous réadapter à la société ? Voyez-le comme une chance. En plus, c'est un service que vous rendez au gouvernement pour tous les problèmes que vous causez. Enfin, on vous expliquera ça plus en détails demain, pour l'instant vous allez être conduits dans votre cellule. Soyez à l'heure demain matin. »

Le général s'éclipsa dès qu'une paire d'agents vinrent les chercher.

Ils traversèrent l'immense cour bordée de bâtiments identiques et empruntèrent ensuite un chemin goudronné. La marche dura une dizaine de minutes. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les passages de militaires se faisaient plus fréquents et de nombreux chemins bifurquaient dans tous les sens. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un immense bâtiment à peine plus clair que le ciel se dressait devant eux. Des médecins en blouse blanche et des agents en costume gris grouillaient partout, on aurait dit une fourmilière.

Alors c'était ça, les camps de détention ? Ça ressemblait à hôpital géant.

Plus loin vers l'horizon, il distinguait des volutes de fumée blanchâtre qui s'élevaient vers le ciel.

Une bourrasque souffla tout à coup et Hinata enfouit le nez dans l'uniforme qu'il tenait toujours. Il sentait la lessive et le plastique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et les seuls regards qui croisèrent le sien se détournèrent aussitôt. Pas qu'il fasse d'effort non plus, les paroles du général résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Pas de contact, pas d'amitiés. Personne ne voulait se faire remarquer dès le premier jour, mais tout le monde ressentait ce besoin irrépressible de réconfort. Du moins, il supposait. C'était à en devenir fou.

Arrivé à l'étage des cellules, l'agent appela leur numéro un par un et derrière chacun, se refermait une porte de métal automatique dans un claquement de guillotine. Hinata était le numéro dix. Presque dans les premiers. Lorsque le numéro huit arriva, il inspira profondément. Au tour du numéro neuf, il … le numéro neuf n'arriva pas. L'agent fit une pause, un sourcil confus haussé à son registre. Il finit par secouer la tête.

« - Numéro dix, dit-il laconiquement. »

Hinata ne se fit pas prier et passa devant le groupe, les yeux baissés et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. La porte se referma si violemment qu'un courant d'air agita ses cheveux.

L'intérieur était aussi fade que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Un lit une place aux draps si impeccables qu'il n'osait pas s'en approcher, une table de nuit surmontée d'une lampe de chevet et une porte fermée sur le côté, certainement des toilettes. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, pas d'ornements, pas de défauts. Ce n'était pas sale, c'était même reluisant. Chaque objet était d'une nuance de gris différente, comme une immense mosaïque de tristesse. Il n'était pas dépaysé par le manque d'effets personnels ou la taille exiguë de la pièce, mais sa chambre avait dégagé un sentiment de familiarité inexistant ici.

Il ferma les yeux et gonfla ses poumons avant d'expirer doucement, par à-coups. Son crâne percuta la porte métallique lorsqu'il s'affaissa contre le mur. La réalité de sa situation s'était soudainement abattue sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait plus la voix nasillarde du général, ni la peur vorace du score pour tenir son esprit occupé. Juste quatre mur trop proches les uns des autres et un uniforme froissé d'avoir été serré dans ses bras des heures durant.

Il était seul, maintenant. Pourtant, il pouvait entendre les corps bouger derrière les murs, s'il se concentrait assez.

Ses doigts malmenaient le tissu de l'uniforme. Il n'était pas de très bonne qualité et ne tarderait pas à céder s'il continuait. Hinata se voyait mal demander un nouvel uniforme à peine arrivé.

Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce sans la voir pour la énième fois. Une vieille anecdote qu'il avait apprise en cours d'histoire lui revint tout à coup. Cela lui avait semblé trivial, à l'époque. Juste une autre des histoires que sa professeure un peu loufoque aimait leur raconter. Il avait apprécié cette enseignante, mais elle avait disparu en cours d'année sans explications. Même le principal du collège était resté vague sur la question. Il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin.

L'histoire prenait place dans les services américains, trois cent ans plus tôt, quand ils se croyaient encore tout-puissants. A l'époque, ils étaient les médiateurs du monde et utilisaient toutes les ressources disponibles pour obtenir des renseignements. La fin justifiait les moyens. La torture blanche était particulièrement efficace. Le concept était simple : enfermer un homme dans une pièce insonorisé d'un blanc aveuglant, sans fenêtre, et ne lui servir que du riz dans une assiette de papier blanc. Pas de contacts humains, évidemment. Ils finissaient tous par devenir fous.

Est-ce que c'était ça qu'ils essayaient de faire ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ses membres tremblaient. Une boule obstruait sa gorge et Hinata luttait pour la ravaler. On lui avait appris à ne pas faire part de ses émotions lorsqu'elles troublaient les autres, mais il était seul. Il ne savait pas s'il était furieux ou désespéré. Sa lèvre lui faisait mal et son visage brûlait. Il laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé lorsque la première larme dévala sa joue, puis serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire grinça. Il retint son souffle, le sang dans ses oreilles plus assourdissant encore que le va et vient de la canalisation. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient le sol avec une intensité infernale, comme s'il avait eu l'intention d'y percer deux trous.

C'était tellement, tellement injuste.

Hinata détestait deux choses : l'injustice, et qu'on se dresse sur son chemin.

Lui qui réussissait toujours à changer ses ennemis en alliés, se trouvait pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait plus dans quelle direction chercher ses ennemis, et la notion d'amitié n'avait pas franchi les barreaux de la prison.

Il gronda au travers des larmes et releva violemment la tête. Il tangua quelques instants, la vision trouble. Il voulait hurler, frapper, courir jusqu'à la torpeur de son corps et de son esprit.

Tout en haut du mur, un œil de verre croisa son regard enragé. La minuscule caméra ajusta son objectif dans un cliquetis à peine audible.

Il renifla et s'essuya le nez du revers de la manche.

Ce fut comme si on avait soudainement balayé la poussière qui obstruait sa vue. Il vit rouge.

 _Merde._


End file.
